The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to a communication system for use in hazardous environments.
At least some known communication systems are positioned within environments that include explosive gases. In at least some such environments, a small spark may initiate a large explosion. To use communication systems in such environments, at least some known communication systems include wide traces, include redundant devices, and/or channel a reduced amount of voltage and/or current through the system. However, such systems generally have a relative high capacitance in its connections, printed circuit board tracks or otherwise, which may interfere with a high-speed data rate. Moreover, such interference may ultimately lead to data that becomes degraded to the point that there is at least some information loss. As such, known communication systems are dangerous, inconsistent, and/or unreliable.